


A Day of Bonding

by IndieCent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Groping, Incest, Public Nudity, Sweat, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: Left together on vacation, Ana Amari (Young) and her daughter find themselves without clothing after the airport lost their luggage and as they wash their remaining garments in a nearby laundromat. Seeing no reason this should halt their day's activities, they make their way around town to enjoy each other's company.





	A Day of Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real fun story that I wrote with a friend, it involves Ana Amari in her young form and there's no real explanation for how she's young again, that's just not important. Enjoy the story of them being sort of accidentally lewd! Follow me here and on Twitter at @IndieCentWriter if you'd like to see more stories from me!

“The firing range should be around here somewhere, Fareeha,” Ana Amari spoke to her daughter as they walked down the street, looking side to side for the building in question.

“Yes mother, that is what the American man said when we asked,” the younger Amari sounded slightly tired of those words, having heard them several times while they continued walking down the busy street. 

While the sun beating down on them paled in comparison to the heat of the Egyptian sun, the business of a street in the United States made it a more exhausting venture, especially with the new sorts of filth that seemed to line the sidewalks.

“Don’t sound so grim, Fareeha, we are lucky!” Ana gave her daughter’s back a light swat, then returned to looking around. “Nowhere in Egypt is there a firing range this close to a laundromat! We get to hone our skills while we wait for our laundry to finish!”

Though she often tired of her mother’s insistence on being correct in many situations, Fareeha nodded in assent. “That is true, though I must say...I’m surprised that the locals are so unused to seeing tourists. They all stare so intently at us…”

“There!” Ana ignored her daughter’s comment as she spotted the range, swatting Pharah lightly on the chest to make her notice. She immediately crossed the street to get there, ignoring the idea of checking for cars.

Rolling her eyes, Pharah rubbed her chest lightly where her mother his and walked after her, actually paying attention to their surroundings as she made her way to the range. She could admittedly see the older woman’s excitement, it did appear to be an excellent facility. It served as a welcome sight compared to many of America’s less exciting attractions.

For the man working the counter of the range inside, watching the Amari women enter the building proved to be an even more welcome sight than that.

Of all the things he expected that day, among those expectations were not two women walking completely nude into his place of business. Nothing but a small satchel covered a speck of skin between them, two perfect bodies on display. 

A light layer of sweat covered them, making their forms glisten under the light. It highlighted every curve for his view, from their hefty chests down to their unbelievably plump asses. He received plenty of time to stare as they looked idly around the store, showing their bodies while they simply looked at the different items for sale.

The differences between the two ‘sisters’ that walked in became more and more clear as they came closer. Though they looked nearly the same age, the one in front walked with a more regal gait that made her appear slightly older. Her posture further pronounced her larger chest, a size or two greater than her younger ‘sibling.’ It matched wonderfully with the more smooth, curvy appearance of her body, one that swayed with every step.

That younger woman pointed out an even larger difference as she spun to take a look at a wall mount, showing off an ass even greater than the elder’s. It shook wonderfully with her every step, jiggling and appearing so mouth-wateringly perfect with her sweat dripping down its perfect curve. Every other part of her appeared well toned and trained daily, yet her rear remained fat and delicious beyond compare.

“Greetings,” the older sister spoke as she finally reached the counter and jolted him out of his trance, though it was impossible to fully look away from the amazing bodies they had on display, “my daughter and I were looking to spend some time in your range, what would be the price for an hour?”

The statement of  _ daughter  _ threw the clerk for a loop, but he tried to maintain his composure despite his racing heart. He slid over a sheet containing different prices for their services, as well as the varieties of weaponry up for rental.

While they both accepted the document and stared at its contents without picking it up, it gave the worker more time to take in the sight of their bodies.

Though not as large as her apparent mother’s breasts, the younger woman still put most women to shame. The veil of sweat on both their chests brought out the greater appeal of them both making it so easy to imagine what they would look like after hours of hot, raunchy sex. Cool air pumping out from the building’s A/C quickly improved the view more, making the man’s eyes widen as he watched their perky nipples stiffen under the cold.

“Mother,” the younger spoke as she looked up at the racks on the wall, “I feel I’ve been lacking in rifle training thanks to my rockets, would you be willing to assist me with one?”

“Ah, yes,” Ana nodded, pointing out a lever-action rifle and gesturing for the clerk to bring it down, “I believe that is true, Fareeha. You mustn’t neglect the rifle, and I believe a firearm like this will serve well to practice with before moving onto a larger sniper.”

Nodding in agreement, Pharah, reached for her bag and lifted it off her shoulder, placing it on the counter before opening it up.

“Here is the payment for the rentals,” she pulled out several bills and handed them to the man, still unaware of how awe-struck he felt, “and might you be capable of watching over this while we use the range? I believe it would only get in the way.”

It took just a second for the man to agree, taking the bag and placing it on a shelf behind him. The younger woman carefully took the rifle, and they started walking toward the range with a wave of parting, all while his eyes remained locked entirely on their now fully nude forms.

Both of their asses shook while they walked away, just inches separating them and preventing them from clapping together. Round, large, and oh-so-perfect, they were made for touching in every way shape and form with temptation written all over them.

When the Amari’s walked into the range, they both shivered slightly as the cool, concrete-lined room remained several degrees lower than the outside lobby. It made their bodies jiggle further, but none of the range’s occupants yet turned to notice the two naked women. 

Brushing off the cold, they made their way further down until they found the space that read out their names on an electronic plaque. Two vertical bars designated it as a different stall from the others, but nothing obstructed the view that a few other range-goers started to notice.

“The noise dampening is excellent,” Pharah commented as she looked around the range, watching other shooters fire and nodding to some that stared at her with slack jaws, “it hardly sounds like guns are being fired at all even without ear protection.”

“Yes, now pay attention, Fareeha,” Ana directed her daughter’s attention toward herself as she took the rifle loaded it with several bullets, then cocked it and readied her position, “important posture is one of the most vital aspects of firing a rifle. If your posture is poor, your aim will be worse.”

Pharah watched diligently as her mother demonstrated proper form, staring up and down her nude body without the awareness that half a dozen men were doing the exact same. 

The instant the target rose into place, Ana fired and hit it right in the center of its head-shaped outline. Her hands swiftly cocked the lever to prepare the next bullet and fired again, hitting directly next to the first, then again, just above. Over and over, she pierced the target through in a swirling pattern, creating a larger and larger hole in its head until she ran out of shots.

By the time she finished, not a single of the other range customers still concerned themselves with their shooting. They all stared directly at Ana, paying attention to her every shot. With each bullet fired, the powerful rifles sent a tremor through her body that shook the malleable flesh of her ass and gorgeous chest. The choice of a lever-action rifle only improved the view as every pull of the lever forced Ana’s beasts to shake with the quick, powerful movement. Mesmerizingly, those breasts caught the undivided attention of everyone that could see them and her ass did well enough to enrapture the rest.

While her shooting captured their attention at first, the Amari’s bare bodies sealed it onto their beautiful forms for as long as they remained in the range. 

Ana smiled as the target zoomed in close, showing off the results of her work. She placed the rifle down and looked around, blooming with pride as she saw all the open-mouth faces of awe staring back at her. She still had it, and her rejuvenated body made it that much easier to hit the target! The elder Amari remained just as unaware as her daughter that those stairs thought nothing of her skill and far more of her unbeatable form, in greater shape than any could imagine.

With that joy still bursting in her chest, Ana moved and gestured for Fareeha to take her place. Her daughter nodded and gave her a smile at the accomplishment, pressing the button to refresh the target before picking up the rifle herself.

“Before you start loading it, Fareeha, make certain that the firearm-”

“Excuse me!” A deep voice called out behind the pair, cutting Ana off and making her turn toward what appeared to be a security guard. Turning toward him made his face turn from stern to something less certain, and his eyes tried to look anywhere but at her body. “I’m going to need you two to- to leave the premises.”

Being interrupted, in the middle of teaching her daughter no less, already made Ana less than pleased with the officer. Telling her she needed to  _ leave _ turned that displeasure into anger.

“Excuse me?!” Ana stomped straight up to the officer, stamping her foot as she glared. He seemed to cower from her, though Ana took it as a sign of weakness rather than becoming flustered at how she blatantly pressed her naked chest against him. “I am here with my daughter on a precious bonding experience, and you want us to  _ leave?!” _

“M-ma’am, I just-!”

“No! I refuse to leave until I teach my girl how to fire a weapon properly! We are paying customers, and I refuse to let that money go to waste!” Ana didn’t understand what problem he may have had with the two of them, but she refused to back down. She only pressed forward more until he stumbled back, looking away from her and raising his hands in defeat.

_ ‘I don’t get paid enough for this…’  _ The officer shook his head and gave up, walking away from the pair as he considered the statement ‘daughter’ that came out of the woman’s mouth.  _ That  _ was her  _ daughter?!  _ They looked like twins!

The confusion held by the security guard echoed through the audience, but none of them had it in them to question it. They looked related enough that it was impossible to say they weren’t related, but “daughter” was far from what many would expect.

“You can be quite intimidating when need be, mother,” Pharah looked between the guard walking away and her mother, a look of appreciation on her face. She remained unaware of the truth of the matter, but Ana just sent away the only person that would dare bring it up with them.

“I thank you for the compliment, Fareeha,” Ana smiled sincerely, then turned her face sterner as she gestured toward the range, “but that does not mean I will go easy on judging your form.”

With a slight roll of her eyes, Pharah picked up the rifle and settled into position to fire, aiming down the sight at the target.

“What are you doing?” Ana asked with a raised eyebrow, looking up and down her daughter’s naked body.

A blush grew bright on Pharah’s cheeks as she shuffled slightly, trying to position herself...better. In truth, she knew exactly why her mother would ask such a thing.

“I...to be honest, mother, I am often in charge of nothing but heavy weaponry when I am without a targeting system. My posture with a rifle hasn’t been tested in quite some time…” She felt embarrassed to admit that to her mother, a woman known more for her legendary sniper skills than just about anything else.

“Yes, Fareeha, that is quite obvious,” the elder Amari tried not to sound too disappointed with the statement, knowing that she came here with her daughter to teach her, not to ridicule her as she often did with the pathetic men that often assumed they were better marksmen than her. “Allow me to take care of this. Pay close attention.”

Ana pressed herself right up against her daughter’s back, breasts squishing between herself and Pharah’s toned back muscles. She gave no thought to her stiff nipples touching her precious Fareeha, nor the utter lack of space between them. Her only thoughts focused on taking her daughter’s arms into her own and settling them into proper form.

To the rest of the crowd around them, Ana’s actions took an entirely different context and appeal. Their bare forms held appeal in every naked inch, but every point of contact took the center of focus somewhere else. 

Anyone that saw Ana’s breasts press against her daughter focused on the lovely mounds, imagining what it would feel like for the younger woman. Those in the front turned their attention to Ana’s smooth, tender hands as they sensually caressed her precious Fareeha’s form. 

The care with which she slid her hands along her daughter’s arms looked closer to the touch of a lover than a mother, as though she took her time to appreciate every smooth inch. It only appeared more accurate as she turned her attention to Pharah’s torso, fingers trailing over pert breasts and pushing, pulling her into place.

Ana thought nothing of her fingers crossing over her daughter’s nipples, of her palms brushing over smooth abs. She idly appreciated the effort her daughter put into her body but focused significantly more on correcting her atrocious form. 

A flash from the side attracted no attention from either Amari, assuming it was nothing more than the flash of a firearm. Neither paid enough attention to their surroundings to witness an almost frantic scramble to pull out as many phones and cameras as possible, aiming them at the mother-daughter pair to capture the moment. Different clicks and small flashes filled the room, capturing the moment and filling the air with a sound profile unlike any other day at the range. 

A few more moments of adjustments occurred before Ana nodded, satisfied with Pharah’s arm position. However, the older woman knew from experience that the stance below mattered just as much as that above. Without hesitation, she dropped to her knees behind her daughter and settled with her face only an inch away from her fat, incredible ass.

Despite her nose nearly touching it, the older Amari simply continued with her business and reached up, grabbing onto her daughter’s hips and tugging them back into proper position. That tug ended up forcing her nose to shove straight into the crack of her daughter’s rear as her lips almost kissed it, but Ana had much larger concerns in the form of Fareeha’s stance. That being so, the contact did still reveal something to her.

“I must say, Fareeha,” Ana shook her head as she pulled back, taking a good, long look at the butt so perfectly round in front of her, “I struggle to believe you’ve been doing a proper number of squats with a rear like this, my dear.”

As if to prove her point, she grabbed Pharah’s ass and squeezed, sinking her fingers into the soft flesh and letting out a few ‘tsk’ noises. She kneaded the flesh and stretched it out, allowing herself and the crowd behind her to see the tight, wrinkled pucker of her daughter’s anus. She thought nothing of the exposure and only considered the level of fat on display, a sure sign that her daughter had room for improvement.

“With a back-end this large, you will always struggle to remain in proper posture! I insist that you work on this,” Ana emphasized her statement with a slap to her daughter’s ass, creating a loud clap and jiggle that several cameras caught on crystal-clear video. She shook her head in disapproval but moved on past it to further set Pharah’s legs properly.

Looking around, Pharah blushed brightly as she noticed a few of the people watching her intently. Her face grew hotter by the second, knowing exactly why they looked upon her with such faces! Mother continued to baby her even as an adult!

Her feet shifted in turn with her mother’s touch while she tried to fight the humiliation, but she  _ knew  _ what they were all thinking! A grown woman being told by her mother that she needed to work on her figure, all while she adjusted her poor posture. Ridiculous! She took solace in the fact that they wouldn’t remember her once she left, a silver lining among the clouds.

“Alright, Fareeha, you may fire now.”

The instruction came with one more adjustment, and Pharah pushed away her embarrassment to follow the order, knowing she was a soldier that needed to have more composure than that. Taking a breath, her chest rose and fell, then the bullet fired and hit the target.

Although Pharah aimed for the center of the skull just as her mother did before her, the bullet struck the target in the neck. The dead-center strike proved her aim to be excellent, but far below her mother’s both objectively and literally.

“This is the problem right here,” Ana spoke suddenly right next to her daughter’s ear, resting her chin on the younger woman’s shoulder. Her hands reached up to cup the girl’s chest, lightly massaging the mounds as her own pressed again against Pharah’s back. “Your breathing isn’t as smooth as it needs to be. Smooth breathing allows smooth shots, which I will assist with while you prepare for the next shot.”

To the view of the crowd, the apparent incest turned up another degree with Ana’s new form of assistance. The older woman boldly massaged her daughter’s chest in smooth circles, ‘helping her breathe’ in a manner that looked befitting of a porno rather than an instructional video. Her fingers crossed over Pharah’s smooth nipples again and against, seemingly teasing the cold-stiffened nubs while they both ‘acted’ oblivious to the fact. 

Pharah fired again, striking just to the side of her goal but much closer. A confident smile grew on her face, only to turn into a wince as her mother suddenly began to squeeze down hard on one of her nipples, trapping it between her thumb and index finger.

“Fire again, but don’t get so cocky, Fareeha,” Ana shook her head, still holding it on her daughter’s shoulder to better witness her aim and reactions, “You need to learn how to fire even whilst feeling pain, and so I will let go once you properly make the shot.”

Nodding, Fareeha took another breath with the assistance of her mother’s massaging hand, ignoring as best she could the way the other hand remained so painfully on her delicate nub. 

The first shot missed the center even further, resulting in a harder pinch that made her clench her teeth. The second aimed closer, lightening the touch. She fired again and again, closer each time with the goal of succeeding in her mother’s task.

By the time she neared the end of the loaded rounds, Pharah had managed to strike the center twice, better than ever before. She prepared to finish off the last of the shots, only for the lever mechanism to stick. It refused to move far enough to eject, quickly frustrating the younger Amari. She could  _ feel  _ her accuracy fading away with every second wasted! She didn’t have time to waste with a jam!

Before her mother could warn her not to force it, Pharah brought the gun closer to give herself leverage, then pushed the lever to shift down and finally eject the casing. Unfortunately for her, that smoking-hot casing immediately shot out and hit her straight on her exposed nipple, burning it in an instant and making her hiss and jerk with surprise.

“Fareeha!” A tone of worry tainted Ana’s voice as she let go of her daughter’s chest, unwrapping herself from the girl and walking around to the front. “That is why you do not force a weapon ever, you silly girl!”

Despite the admonishment, concern showed itself as the primary emotion on her face. She instantly leaned down toward the wound, looking at the burn up close for just a moment before closing the distance and wrapping her lips softly around the nub. 

Pharah gasped, blushing once more as she felt her mother’s tongue slither out around her nipple. Wet and slimy, she shuddered from the sensation and her ability to see all the people around her looking strangely at the pair. She felt like an utter child again!

“Mother! What are you doing?!”

Ana broke contact and inspected the burnt nub with a frown. “We don’t have a first-aid kit, so I have to make do!”

“And what does that have to do with you licking it?!” She tried to ignore those around her, only further rendering her unable to see all the cameras recording the mother licking her daughter’s breast.

“Saliva assists in the healing process, Fareeha, it’s why we have the term ‘licking your wounds,’” she frowned, leaning back down to start again, “And don’t forget that you have done this in the past as a child.”

Embarrassingly enough, Fareeha  _ hadn’t  _ forgotten moments like that, only further proving that her mother was correct in spite of her own desire to prove her wrong. She lacked any further argument, unable to stop the woman from continuing to lick and suck on her nipple, occasionally letting out a wet smack from the gathered saliva. The foolish older woman continued to  _ humiliate  _ her with this insistence on  _ babying  _ her like a child! 

“There!” Ana broke away from the nipple with a smile, happy to help alleviate her daughter’s pain. She finished off her treatment with a kiss, wet and sloppy thanks to all the spit left behind. “Now we can return to business now that I’ve kissed it better.”

“Mother!” Pharah covered her face as she fought back a pout, combatting her urges to return to the twelve-year-old version of herself.

Ana ignored her daughter’s complaints and approached her from behind once more, wrapping her arms around her and focusing on Pharah’s chest. With Fareeha understanding posture, only her breathing needed work outside of pure practice. 

With more rounds loaded and more bullets firing into the target, the Amari women ignored the rest of the world to focus on their task, unaware of all the events unfolding around them.

Thanks to all the men and women around them, leering upon them with cameras recording and capturing every moment, their trip to the firing range didn’t remain a private event. Images of their obscene conduct spread across the internet like fire, thousands more by the second witnessing the two Amari women lewdly molesting each other with no apparent recognition of that fact.

Even as far as Egypt, the news and sights of their actions started to fill common knowledge. In their homes, their places of work, even on the streets, Ana and Fareeha’s family and friends became alerted to the existence of their actions. The videos flooded their feeds, showing up on their phones and computers whether they liked it or not. 

Disgust, revulsion, shock, and horror filled them all, none of them understanding what Ana and Fareeha thought they were doing. It made no sense, and their lack of possessions refused them the ability to receive any of the hundreds of messages that began to flood their phones.

Opinions of Ana Amari and her daughter plummeted with every passing minute as they focused on their bonding moment, thinking nothing of the nudity or contact that slowly but surely degraded their social standing. They would leave the range with so much less than they entered, all without a single moment of awareness.

Before they knew it, the small electronic plaque chimed with the information that their hour ran out. Both women sighed, mostly out of sadness of having to leave and in Pharah’s case, out of relief that she wouldn’t have to endure more of her mother’s babying in front of all the other shooters. 

Regardless, both women smiled brightly as they made their way to the lobby to hand in the rifle and excess bullets. The clerk greeted them with an enormous smile, with Pharah noting curiously that he had his phone out for some reason. He asked them to come back soon and offered a discount as he handed Pharah her satchel, one that Pharah took note of in particular. It was generous to say the least, though she had other things to consider first.

Presently, that included the somewhat sad look on her mother’s face. She didn’t bring it up until they reached outside, where she knew they would have  _ some  _ sense of privacy.

“Are you okay, mother? You seem disturbed…” She hoped it was nothing significant, yet she had the feeling she caused it in some fashion. 

“No, Fareeha, I…” Ana tried to deny it and hide the downtrodden look on her face, but sighed and gave it up. “I would like to apologize because I realized that I embarrassed you inside the range and I had no right to do so. You are a grown woman and I ought to treat you as such.”

In truth, Pharah didn’t expect the apology. It caught her off guard and struck her more than she expected, warming her heart with the sincerity. She then felt awful at ruining her mother’s day when she just tried to make her feel better at every turn.

“Mother…” Pharah placed a hand on her mother’s shoulder, stopping her and giving the woman a smile. “How about instead of grabbing our laundry right now, I give you a refresher course on some grappling techniques? You often comment that you feel rusty in your rejuvenated form.”

Just as Pharah expected, it brought a smile to her mother’s face to hear the offer. The older woman hugged her, pressing their breasts together without a thought.

“Of course, my dear!” She pulled away and looked at her daughter’s face, then placed a kiss on her nose. “Where should we get started?”

“Over there looks perfect,” Pharah spoke as she pointed toward a small park across the street.

Both women walked over and found a spot within minutes, slightly miffed at the driver than honked at them even though he slowed down to let them cross. They pushed it away and focused on their bonding moment, with the younger Amari particularly curious about something.

“How much do you remember, mother? I know it’s been some time since you needed close combat training.”

Thinking of an answer required a moment and a sigh, then a sheepish look toward her daughter. “Much like your training with a rifle, I have not trained in close combat for decades, Fareeha. This old-young woman is likely rustier than you are with a scope!”

Pharah nodded, then smiled mischievously to herself. If her mother needed lessons from the basics, that meant she needed a refresher on the most important lesson of all!

Before Ana even registered the movement, Pharah ducked down and grabbed her leg, lifting it and throwing her mother off balance. An undignified noise came from the older woman’s lips as her world turned upside down, crashing onto the soft grass within seconds. 

As per the requirements of the grapple she had in mind, Pharah kept her mother’s leg lifted straight into the air as she followed her down. When she settled into position, she had one leg underneath her mother’s to help keep it suspended while the other sat on the other side of her mother’s stomach, planted in the grass and holding her pinned. 

“The most important element of close combat is surprise, mother!” A sort of glee filled her words as she taught her mother the lesson. “And the second is retaining control of their limbs! With this position, I can keep you restrained with my body weight while I free my hands for use!”

Doing as mentioned, Pharah used her body weight to keep her mother’s leg extended as it ran up past her shoulder. It pressed their bodies even closer together, providing more opportunities for Pharah to maneuver around her mother.

To both women, they smiled at each other with a burning sense of competition running through their blood. The building crowd around them, however, saw a completely different image. 

Thanks to Pharah’s choice of grapple and their shared nudity, her pussy mashed directly against her mother’s. Their audience focused primarily on that meeting between the naked women, especially as the beating sun built up a layer of sweat upon their bodies once more. 

Within seconds, the men and women surrounding the Amari duo started mumbling with recognition. Almost everyone held their phones out to either capture the image or check if they really were the women all over the news, which a quick check proved to be true. The only conclusion they could draw was that the incestuous pair wanted even  _ more  _ exposure to satisfy themselves, turning into a public fuck in the park!

Oblivious to the people around them, Ana tried to break out of the grapple with little success. Her daughter’s strength proved itself to be greater than her own in such a position, keeping her trapped even as she exerted herself to force the younger woman off. 

Pharah relentlessly kept her mother pinned to the ground, lecturing her on different aspects of the grapple that gave her an advantage.

“Other holds focus primarily on restraining the head and upper body, much like this!” 

Without enough warning to give Ana a fighting chance, Pharah twisted around her mother’s leg and focused her entire weight upon her mother by sitting her plump ass directly onto her face. Ana had no time to turn her head to the side or move out of the way, ensuring that the move trapped her firmly between the younger woman’s cheeks. 

Out of everything she saw from her daughter that day, the swift movements she used upon her then impressed Ana the most. She laughed a muffled laugh even in her pinned position, thinking nothing of the way her lips were pressed directly against her daughter’s asshole. Every breath of air leaving her mouth brushed against the tight hole, teasing it in a method entirely unnoticed by the younger woman.

“This butt of yours has  _ some  _ uses, my darling!” Ana joked underneath her daughter, tongue darting out for a moment to stop a drop of sweat that teased her lip. She didn’t bother thinking about the way her tongue incidentally ran across her daughter’s backdoor, Ana was too focused on struggling against the pin keeping her down.

Pharah rolled her eyes at her mother’s comment about her rear, knowing she would only crack more jokes if she tried to deny it. Instead of summoning that annoyance upon herself, she stood up and allowed her mother to get up just the same. The older woman’s face held a layer of sweat on it that was missing just moments before, but neither paid it any mind. 

“Now, mother, do as I did to place me in that hold!” Pharah left herself open, ready for the fall and pin. “I will show you how to break out of it!”

Far from a slow learner, Ana smiled and lunged at her daughter, sending her to the floor and spinning around to land upon the girl’s face. She performed the move quickly and landed in an almost identical position, with one primary difference. Rather than forcing her daughter’s face into her ass, her pussy landed on the younger woman’s face and smothered her nose and mouth with smooth, tender folds.

Pharah gave no thought to the position, as usual, thinking of it only from an instructor’s perspective. She opened her mouth and started providing information on the flaws of her mother’s execution, the thought never crossing her mind that her lips so casually brushed against the hole that birthed her with every word.

“Very good, mother, but you need to keep a better hold on your opponent’s limbs! More firm, lest they do this!” Pharah completed the statement by swinging her free leg up and wrapping it around her mother’s neck, pulling her right back down and trapping her head between her thighs and sweat-slickened pussy.

The assembled crowd gasped as the incestuous couple’s positioning only turned increasingly obscene by the minute, shifting from face-sitting to 69’ing without a care in the world! A few responsible men and women aimed to prevent any children from arriving upon the scene, while many others focused only on adding to the growing gallery of porn of the two Amari women online.

Laughing and enjoying themselves, the lesson continued for several more minutes with a few more positions shown by Fareeha to her mother. It ended with both women lying on their backs, staring at the clouds while their chests rose and fell from the exertion. The people surrounding them continued unnoticed, with the only distraction from their rest coming in the form of Pharah’s ringtone going off. 

Reaching for her satchel and pulling out the device, Pharah idly realized that she heard the ringer go off several times during the lesson. She wondered if she may have missed something important, only to answer the phone and hear that the laundromat needed to speak to her.

After a few minutes of exchanged words, Ana looked to her daughter in curiosity. Pharah stood up with a sigh and helped her mother do the same, then gathered her bag and started explaining the call as they walked back toward the street.

“The call came from the laundromat. It seems someone stole the clothes we put to wash,” Fareeha spoke with exasperation, “and they offered us compensation for the cost.”

“Of course they were,” Ana sighed, pushing gently past a few people and wondering only for a moment why they were staring at her and Fareeha with such expressions. “Honestly, Fareeha, I feel we should simply cut our losses and continue with our day. I am positively  _ famished,  _ and we have everything we need in your satchel until our luggage is found by the airport, correct?”

Considering it, Pharah nodded and agreed. “We should find a place to eat, then, and possibly a new activity for afterward so that we may make the most of this vacation!”

Bumping her shoulder into her mother’s, Pharah laughed with her as they walked along the street. The phone call reminded her that she needed to check her messages, of which there were apparently  _ many.  _ She looked in confusion at the well over a thousand messages from nearly all her contacts, then shook her head and dismissed it as a mistake due to international cellular service.

Of all the messages and calls, one appeared to be marked ‘URGENT’ and caught her attention as a genuine message. Brigitte Lindholm apparently needed her to see some sort of article online.

Ana didn’t pay much attention to her daughter’s activities on her phone, but they caught her attention a few moments later when she started gagging and shivering in what seemed like disgust.

“My dear, what is disturbing you so?” The disruption came out of nowhere, severely confusing the older woman and filling her with concern.

“I received an article,” Pharah suddenly shut her phone off and slipped it into the satchel, eager to look at anything else. “It detailed that two women in this city today are apparently walking around and performing obscene acts in front of everybody!”

The news made Ana flinch, already just as disgusted as her daughter. “Who would do such a thing?! Have the people in this country have no respect for others?!”

“But mother, that’s not the worst part,” Pharah looked pained by the information, slowing her steps as nausea overtook her, “these two women are apparently  _ related  _ as  _ mother and daughter!” _

Ana came to a halt, followed by Fareeha as they both considered the news. Both held looks of raw bewilderment and revulsion, unable to comprehend the news. It filled them with fear that they might  _ see  _ the culprits if they kept walking around!

“I think I’ve lost my appetite, dear, and I believe now would be an excellent time to make our way to the hotel.”

“I couldn’t agree more, mother. I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
